Chica's Past
by FoxyForever55
Summary: This one-shot story explains Chica's backstory from Lined Up in a bit more detail. Hope you enjoy it.


**This is a one-shot story explained Chica's backstory in further detail. Hope you enjoy, this relates to Lined Up.**

=Chica's POV=

I had just been taken out of the box after arriving to the new pizzeria. Frederica, Bonnie, Mangle, Mari, and I were activated. My vision went from black to a couple of distorted images before I could see the words "System Error" in red. I felt someone open my back panel and move stuff around. They soon closed it and booted me back up again. The distorted images came again before I read "System Activation: Success" in green. I could see a stage now and a male brown bear, a male dark blue bunny, and a female yellow chicken being taken off the stage. They were carried to a room with a large door. I spotted a much smaller stage beside this one. I had a purple curtain with stairs covering the entrance. Soon, the curtain opened and some men lifted a female, crimson pirate fox away to the same room as the others. The men positioned us on stage and gave s our accessories.

"Now just gotta get Marionette and Mangle set up." One of the men ordered. Two men carried the pile of parts that was Mangle to a room labeled "Repair Room". A few hours passed and she returned. Her body was stunning and even better than when she was first built. The men built the box for Mari and put her in it and placed Mangle in a nearby room labeled "Kid's Cove". The men soon left and a tall man, probably 6'3". He had short brown hair, green eyes, and a muscular build. I eyed him carefully, not moving in an inch as he walked by.

"You're the new ones, huh? Maybe you three won't kill me." He huffed out before he walked away. He was wearing a uniform so I assumed he was the night guard. The clock chimed for midnight and I felt the tension on my legs loosen up, almost as if I wasn't allowed to move before midnight. I decided to wait a little bit and soon, Bonnie had moved. She soon returned, a smile on her face.

"Go meet the guard. He's really cool." She piped to me and Frederica. We looked at each other before we moved. I soon was alone, no longer accompanied by Frederica. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, she was always nervous meeting the guard, even if the guard was female. I entered the office and the guard quickly cowered in fear.

"I'm Toy Chica!" I said, my voice being cheery.

"M-m-mine's Nicholas... c-call me Nick f-for short." He stuttered, eyeing my body for my features. I giggled before I sat on his desk.

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"W-who are the others?" He asked. I could hear him winding up Mari's music box.

"Well, Frederica's the main star, the fox is Mangle, and that box you wind up, keeps Mari at bay." I said with a sigh. I felt bad for Mari. She didn't want to hurt anyone and she was always distracted with that music box but, I didn't want him getting a wrong impression from me.

"C-cool. You guys replaced the old ones." He stated.

"Who were they?" I asked, tilting my head slightly and setting my cupcake down.

"Well, F-Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and F-Foxy." Nick stuttered nervously.

"Heard you say something about... us... killing you." I said.

"Yeah... sorry about that, it's just... the other animatronics, the ones you replaced, they... they tried to kill me every n-night." Nick said.

"Hmm, sorry to hear that." I said. Nick smiled and I smiled back. _God he's so cute... what? Do I... h-have... feelings for him? Already? Chica! Get a hold of yourself!_ I scolded myself before Nick snapped me out of my thought.

"Chica?" He asked.

"Uhh, sorry, got lost." I said.

"It's fine." He checked the vents, no one had visited yet.

"I should get going." I said, picking up my cupcake and hopping off his desk.

"Wait." Nick said.

"Yes?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I... I enjoy your company, can't you stay?" He asked.

"If you want me to." I said with a smile, it felt amazing to have someone beg for you stay with them. I sat back on his desk.

"Will umm, Mangle kill me? S-she has sharp teeth." He said.

"No, none of us will, well, unless you cross Mari the wrong way." I said.

"You mean Marionette?" I nodded. It was already 2:00 AM.

"Hey, Chica." Nick said.

"Yes, dear?" I asked.

"Umm... could you visit me every night?" He asked. I blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smile. I smiled as well, looking at the floor to hide my blush. I felt him put his hands on my knees, making me quickly look up at him.

"Chica... you're special... don't let anyone tell you different." Nick stated, looking into my eyes. I blushed. _He's so sweet... should I ask him out? I definitely have a crush on him now. No, I'll wait, give it a couple nights._

"T-thanks. O-only one person's t-told me that b-before." I stated, hiding my blush again.

"Really? Who?" He asked.

"A guard named Mike. He was really nice and he told me that but, he was with Bonnie so I forgot about it, until... now." I said.

"Well, he knows the truth about you." Nick said, making blush. I talked away the night with him after Mangle introduced herself.

=Night 4=

Ever since I met Nick, he had sweet talked me. I had grown strong feelings for him and only Mangle knew, she was my best friend.

"When are you gonna ask him out?" Mangle asked me as I stood beside her.

"I don't know... I t-think I'll do it tonight." I said. Mangle smiled.

"You can do it and he won't reject you, I promise." Mangle said, giving me a reassuring smile. I nodded with a nervous smile.

"I'll do it now." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Go get him." Mangle said with a happy tone. I walked nervously to his office. I stopped in my tracks. He was kissing a girl. I felt my heart shatter inside and I quickly ran back to the main area.

"Chica, what's wrong? Did he reject you?" Mangle asked, running to me.

"No, he's with another girl. I saw t-them, kissing." I said before I burst into tears.

"Honey, it'll be alright, I promise, maybe he wasn't the one. I'm sure you'll meet the one soon enough." Mangle said rubbing my back as I cried into her shoulder.

"I... I can't deal with it anymore! I'll never meet the one!" I yelled, moving away from Mangle.

"Chica, come on. It won't be that bad, I'm here for you." She said. I nodded and more tears flowed down my face. After that night, I never saw Nick again nor did I want to. Soon, new guard after new guard arrived but I wasn't interested in them. Until one day, a cute man came walking in. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and he was somewhat muscular. I watched him carefully and I could feel my heart racing. I felt as though he was the one and I met him on his first night. His name, was Sam.

 **That explained Chica's background a little bit more. See you guys in my other stories! Bye!**


End file.
